detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Josh
"If it weren't for you I'd be dead... Thanks to you I might see our people free one day... You and I haven't always agreed, but I know that we're fighting for the same thing. Whatever you decide, I'm with you, Markus." - Josh thanking Markus for saving him in crossroads Josh is a PJ500 android in Detroit: Become Human. Biography Josh is a PJ500 android that was working as a university lecturer. He was violently attacked by drunken students, narrowly managing to escape. Afterwards he escaped and managed to flee to Jericho. Game Jericho Markus will meet Josh and the others in Jericho. Time to Decide Josh and the others will introduce themselves to Markus and Markus can talk to them. Later, Josh is seen watching a android child who is on the verge of shutting down. Josh tells Markus that they are scare on biocomponents and that they salvage parts from others, who have shutdown. Josh will express his concerns when Markus suggests that they should go to the CyberLife Warehouse and Docks to steal some parts. When Simon and North agree to help Markus, Josh will then agree to help. Spare Parts He and the crew enter the CyberLife Warehouse and Docks and he and the other will search for parts. When the get near the docks, he will help the others steal from the cargo. They soon get caught by a android security guard named John, who tell them that they committing a crime and that he will notify security. A human security guard named Mike will be looking for John. If Markus kills Mike, Josh will dislike the action. The Stratford Tower He meets up with the crew and enters the broadcast floor, where they have to deal with the security on the floor. If Markus decides to kill the guards instead of using a ruse on them, he will dislike the action. When they enter the broadcast room, the group points their guns at the human Channel 16 broadcast employees and orders them to get on the floor. However, one of Channel 16 employee will make a run for it. Josh will urge Markus not to shoot, and North tells Markus to shoot the employee. Josh will hate if the player decides to shoot the employee. If the player made security suspicious and let the employee go, a police Swat team will arrive and Simon will be injured. Josh will dislike it if Simon is left to die. If Markus saves Simon, they all run to the rooftop. However, Simon is in bad shape and will not able to make the parachute jump. Josh will worry about leaving Simon and North will suggest killing Simon. Josh does not like the idea of killing one of their own kind. If the player decides to kill Simon, Josh will dislike the action. If Markus ruses the guards and kill the employee, Swat will not come and shoot Simon and Josh and the other will escape. Freedom March .... Crossroads .... Night of the Soul .... Battle for Detroit .... Possible Deaths Crossroads * Police (Determinant) Markus will eventually come across Josh fighting a policeman in this chapter if the player chooses to HIDE, the policeman will kill Josh. Battle for Detroit * Police (Determinant) If Markus chose to perform a REVOLUTION in Night of the Soul, Josh will always die during the android raid toward the camps. * U.S. Army (Determinant) If Markus chose to perform a peaceful DEMONSTRATION in Night of the Soul and Markus chooses to sacrifice himself by setting himself on fire, or Public Opinion is too low, Josh will be gunned down along with the rest of the androids that were held at gunpoint. Personality Josh is typically calm and composed and is convinced of the possibility of a peaceful solution with the humans. He often has disagreements with North on how to approach humans. Chapters * Jericho * Time to Decide * Spare Parts * The Stratford Tower * Freedom March Determinant * Crossroads * Night of the Soul * Battle for Detroit Gallery Josh Extras 2.png|Extras Gallery "Josh - Jericho". Josh Extras 1.png|Extras Gallery "Josh - Freedom March". Simon, josh, markus, north, freedom march.png|Josh and crew in Freedom March. North, Simon and Josh Artwork.jpg Markus, North, Josh and Simon Artwork.jpg North, Simon, Josh and Markus Artwork .jpg References ru:Джош Category:Androids Category:Males Category:Deviants